Daily Life of Team Erza
by Nightening
Summary: Hi Minna-san! This is just some weird thing that has happened in real life and converted into Fairy Tail Style!
1. Random Events

**WARNING!**

_Not suitable for Mature Audiences and Contains Randomness. If you do not laugh_

_Please consider on going to a doctor. Thank you!_

Wendy- I use art rage, I don't use paint

Erza- Facebook o3o

Wendy- I know  
Erza- I know, if you have a cyco sister and-

Wendy- HOOMEWOORK

Wendy- They go in my room!

Erza- so?

Wendy- I don't know what it is...

Erza- Is she seriously going to do... Oh no...

Wendy- I threw a nut at them o3o

Wendy- PRETTY SIMPLE O3O

Erza- you know how we're student councillors Happy? Shouldn't we stop that evil?

Wendy- She slapped me TT-TT

Wendy- NEON FTW! THE QUEEN JUMPED OUT OF AN AEROPLANE! O3O

Erza- ...

Happy- A-Aye...

Erza- Erza and Gray are 175cm

Happy- But aren't you Erza? o3o

Wendy- DEATH

Erza- shock, surprise, scare!

Wendy- There's this huge massive guy with grey hair

Erza- That's what she said

Happy- Troublesome...

Wendy- ... And she was so cute...

Erza- *RHANDUM*

Wendy- Being butterfly!

Wendy- I wanna read!

Erza- I wanna bother them!

Wendy- We'll annoy (Friend)

Happy- o3o

Wendy- OMG, do you do homework?

Wendy- I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING O3O

(Friend)- Don't Wendy!

Wendy- She hurt my elbow!

Happy- Now, now Wendy

Wendy- Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Erza- SPIN

Wendy- Free!

Erza- What's free? Strawberry cake?

Wendy- TEAM ERZA!

Wendy- Woah! Wat was dat!?

Erza- A ball ._.

Wendy- She said I have a phobia of balls

Happy- Which one?

Wendy- I'm totally normall

Wendy- WAT ARE YOU DOING?

Erza- You know there's a bee hive?

Wendy- Oi! She threw a stick at me!

Wendy- WAT R U DOING?

Erza- STOP

Wendy- OMG IT'S A BEEEEEE

Wendy- *Makes retard sound* They'll kill us and eat us for bee time!

Erza- AYE

Happy- dat not nice

Erza- BALL

Me- Random ._.

Wendy- OMG U KNOW WHERE I LIVE?

Erza- Stalker?

Wendy- Anyways...

Erza- ._.

Wendy- TEAM ERZA!

Happy- Blazing Phoenix O.O

Wendy- Better than yours

Happy- ._.

Happy- Gah! Evil bell!

Erza- ._.

NOTE: EVENTS REALLY HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE X3

I actually stood there, note taking in real life ._.


	2. More and More New character comes!

**Warning**

****_Not suitable for Mature Audiences and Contains Randomness, if you do not laugh, please consider on going to a doctor _

_**Thank You!**_

_****_Erza- This tastes like wood

Wendy- It's a flock of birds

Happy- Birds...

Wendy- Gray! Gray! Gray! He's, he;s ignoring me...

Happy- The _people _in lives

Wendy- Let's kidnap him!

Happy- Gray?

Wendy- He's hiding... Gray, Gray, Gray!

Happy- ._.

Wendy- Note pade

Gray- I saw -_-

Wendy- Did you just trip me? I'll trip you!

Gray- No... A beeeeee

Wendy- Do I not...

~~~~ And Then...~~~~

Wendy- A monster ate me

Happy- Ooooo

Wendy- I survived

Gray- NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wendy- What are you wearing?

Gray- Singlet

Wendy- Stay away!

Happy- Singlets are evil ._.

Wendy- What are you wearing? Nothing eh?

Happy- Siiiiiingleeeet

Wendy- Who else is who?

Happy- I'm single!

Wendy- GRAY!

Happy- Nooooooooooooooooooooob

Wendy- ARGH!

Happy- _She's on drugs! Don't tell her that!_

Wendy- No body likes you. Gray is a clone

Happy- Clooooooooooooooone

Gray- HELP

Wendy- Gray is now a clone TT-TT

~~~And Then...~~~

Wendy- Go away!

Happy- Ok

Wendy- I always wanted to do dat

Happy- Eeeeeviiiil

Gray- Yeah!

Wendy- He's mean to me

Happy- ._.

Wendy- NINJA

Happy- Aye!

Wendy- He wasn't stalking us

Guy- He's your brother!

Wendy- Gah! Gray's my brother?

Millianna- Pen! Pen!

Wendy- ARGH! STALKER CALLED MILLIANNA

Happy- Erza-san...

Wendy- Look how Millianna drew me. I do not look like dat! Ugly! Ugly!

Millianna- Mwah

Happy- I-I'm Scared...

Wendy- No one likes you!

Erza- Yaa

Millianna- U can have my pen!

Erza- Gimme back my pen! That's my pen!

Millianna- Are you a butterfly, Wendy?

Happy- Weirdos

Wendy- She's such a turd

Wendy- Does Millianna give butterflies drugs?

Millianna- Butterflies die!

Wendy- GAH! SCARY!

Millianna- Meow

Happy- I say meow! *Unamused*

Wendy- Gray is not my brother! We are not related in any way!

~~~ The Next Day~~~

Wendy- OMG! He lives in the same house as me!

**Ok, thanks for reading Minna-san!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**A review would be very nice ^^**

**_Nightening_**

**__**All actors!

**__**Happy- .

Erza- . .

Wendy- . .73345

Gray- (Secret)

Juvia- (Secret)

Lucy- (Secret)

Natsu- (None yet!)


	3. Nokia :3

**Warning**

_Not suitable for mature audiences and contains randomness, if you do not laugh, please consider on going to a docter_

_**Thank You ^^**_

Macao- *Tries to hit Levy*

Erza- High five, high five! x20

Levy- ._.

Erza- High five!

Levy- You done yet?

Erza- No

Levy- Ah of course

Erza- High five. high five! x30

~~~~~ Meanwhile~~~~

Wendy- Pretty Gray *Pats Gray*

Gray- Gah!

Wendy- Beautiful

_(She's on drugs)_

~~~~~ Bell Tower~~~~~~

Levy & Erza- SUICIDE!

Wendy- HELLO FRIENDS

Erza- Random people! Hi!

Levy- Yo! Random people!

Wendy- I found $2!

*Levy kicks Wendy*

Wendy- Ow! Why you do dat?

Levy- Ahem, money please

~~~~~~ And then~~~~~~~

Erza- Skipping

Levy- ._.

Erza- Nokia *Holds Nokia*

Levy- Wendy is coming (Scared for life)

Wendy- I AM NOT ON DRUGS!

Erza- I see

Levy- Ya ._.

Wendy- I AM NOT ON DRUGS!

Erza- Noooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wendy- Erza is stepping on my dollar!

Happy- I'll have my dollar back!

Erza- Noooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Levy- Wendy VS Happy

Wendy- Bad hair! Maybe I should cut it? Oh no, no I should not! Why did I think that?

Levy- Coz your on drugs

Random Guy- It was the moon!

Wendy- OMG!

Erza- Ello

Wendy- I'm dying

Erza- You know how you'll die? By this Nokia!

Wendy- Noooooookiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Levy- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wendy- Why Happy? Why You try to kill me?

Levy- Nokia O.O

Happy- You almost got knocked out!

Levy- Wendy VS Happy

Happy- Rwar

Erza- By the power of Nokia, you shall die!

Levy- Nokia ._.

Wendy- I have a Nokia

Levy- Me too

Happy- What?

Wendy- Happy and Erza was squashing me yesterday and you just sat there Levy!

Levy- Because I'm Levy O.o

Wendy- Lucy! ARGH

Happy- Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh

Wendy- Soccer

Happy- Aye sir!

Levy- ._. MEEP

Wendy- I went on my roof

Levy- She's on drugs

Wendy- Yay! I kicked the ball!

Erza- Monkey, monkey, monkey

Wendy- Why you say monkey

Happy- Erza, Erza, Erza

Erza- Strawberry cake

Wendy- Strawberry cake, Nokia, monkey, monkey, monkey

Wendy- Gah! Someones doing mouth to mouth!

Erza- Where? Where?

Levy- Pizza

Erza- A little blood :3

Wendy- don't, don't, don't

Levy- Do, do, do!

Wendy- Happy, it's pink!

Happy- Bloooooooooooood

Wendy- JOKESSSSSSSSSSSS

Levy- ._.

Happy- *Retard sound*

**Sponsored by Nokia **

**_(CREDITS)  
_**

**__**Happy- Unknown

Erza- WinterCradle

Levy- Nightening

Wendy- Unknown

Lucy- Unknown

Gray- Unknown

Juvia- Unknown

Macao- Unknown

_Lol, I hope you like this, it was due for a looooooooooong time. I used to play as Happy, but meh. Apparently, I am most like Levy O,o_

_Personality switch!  
_

_Please, give a review and don't forget that...  
_

_**Wendy's on drugs!**  
_

_****_Wendy- Oi!

Nightening- Face the facts

Wendy- No

Nightening- Sorry but you have to

Wendy- No I do not

Nightening- How is Gray your brother when you are older than him? How are you older than me

Wendy- I know!

Nightening- O,o

Wendy- He lives in the same house as me!

Nightening- I baked you a pie!

Wendy- OMG! *Eats pie*

Nightening- Pickle plums

Wendy- How could you?!

Nightening- Nokia shall save you!

Wendy- ._. It will?

Nightening- No...

Erza- Nooookiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Nightening- Gah! Erza!

Wendy- Nightening poisoned me!

Nightening- The power of Nokia bro, the power of Nokia *Puts on sunglasses*


	4. Tacologic Part 1

**WARNING**

_This is not suitable for mature audiences. If you are allergic to randomness, do not read. If you do not laugh, please consider of going to a doctor, thank you_

**SADLY, THIS CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE...**

Levy-I have a bridge that actually looks like a bridge

Laki- Charlie, Charlie

Erza- Don't you eat anything healthy?

Wendy- Yes, I do... Like this Tim Tam

Erza- Eat something healthy, like strawberry cake -_-

Milliana- Zari, Zari, I can be a Zari!

Erza- *Takes Chips*

Levy- Your eating chips!

Wendy- You told me I couldn't!

Erza- Student Councillors don't get fat

Levy- I'm a student councillor OwO

Wendy- ARE YOU SAYING GUYS DON'T WEAR PANTS?!

Levy- ...

Lobster- He's always wearing pants

Wendy- Don't you have a shower?

Lobster- I DO! TWICE A DAY!

Wendy- WASTING WATER!

Erza- My sis is like, "Oh I love your swim suit, let's be friends" and they are like, "Okay!" That have to be another world record or something!

Levy- Really? ._.

Erza- Let's be friends

Levy- *Gasps* We're not friends!?

Wendy- I'M HUNGRY

Erza- Nice juggling Happy!

Natsu- Wadawadadada See the wind? *Juggles rubbish*

Lobster- What are you juggling?

Natsu- Red head

Lobster- Pink head (Soz, I edited this part, I mean, it was said but by Levy and that wouldn't make sense)

Wendy- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS LEFT ME! AGAIN!

Levy- Loner...

Wendy- Who are you calling loner?

Levy- ._. That would be you...

Lobster- Wear nerdy glasses like Levy

Levy- Oi!

Wendy- my pencil makes me look smart

Erza- Taco, tacoooooooooooo

**The swearing starts hear!**

Lobster- Oi!

Levy- FK no

Erza- Yay, Lobster left!

Levy- ya

Erza- Oppa Gangnam Style!

Happy- Uppa Happy Style!

Wendy- They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other *Looks at Erza and Natsu* (Yeah, we were really looking at Erza and Natsu juggling but I did not expect her to say that)

**End of swearing for now**

Happy- Yeaaaaaaah. We're juggling

Wendy- They are juggling, now they are throwing balls at people!

Levy- TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wendy- Erza, Erza!

Erza- Fish taco, beef taco, taco flavoured taco OwO

Wendy- Taco?

Erza- No, taco in a taco in a taco in a taco

Wendy- nanananananananananana Batman!

Erza- It's a tacoception

Wendy- Bleh

Erza- Strawberry Taco

Wendy- That's a crepe

Levy- TACO ._.

Erza- Taco bell! The rain of Nokia is now over!

Wendy- Yeah!

Erza- Omg, is dat a taco on the roof?

Wendy- Taco!

Erza- She's not on drugs, shes on tacos

Laki- Charlie the Unicorn

Erza- Your tacoholic?

Wendy- WHO IS THAT?!

Erza- Charlie?

Wendy- Charlie the Unicorn?

Levy- taco, taco, taco

Erza- Pegasisisisisisisisisisisisi sis

*Two hours later*

Erza- Sisisiusisisisisusiisisisisi sis

**To be continued**

****Sorry, but I can't be bother plus the other part has more swear words :P

The other half is more funnier though. So stay tuned :)


End file.
